The last war
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: La venganza te puede llevar a hacer cosas que jamás imaginas. Incluso enfrentar tu muerte.


HTTYD no me pertenece, esta historia rara sí, no plagio.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Aplausos y un par de sonrisas ficticias frente a todos esos medios de televisión. Flashes por todos lados, reporteros con millones de preguntas estúpidas y otro millón de televidentes tragándose esa porquería de que la paz llegaría al país.

— Buena decisión presidente— susurró el dador de la paz aun con la sonrisa al hombre más poderoso del país. — Su familia estará a salvo.

El hombre rió entre dientes empezando a sudar frío, sin dejar de ver las cámaras que lo hostigaban como nunca en su vida. Y deseando el poder quitarse la corbata que lo ahorcaba.

— El jefe estará feliz.

— ¿El jefe? Creí que usted era….

El hombre río con maldad, dándose la media vuelta y susurrando de espaldas a las cámaras.

— Sí, bueno, ya todo está arreglado, ocúpese de sus propios asuntos.

Así siguió su camino, hasta perderse de la vista del presidente, quien dio por finalizada la conferencia de prensa. Se reunió con su familia y les hizo saber cuánto los amaba, le hizo ver todo aquello que no les decía por falta de tiempo. No confiaba en ese hombre, probablemente media nación no confiaba en él, pero había sido víctima de amenazas tan fuertes y peculiares que no tuvo opción y menos cuando una de ellas fue cumplida. Ahora su madre ya no estaba más con él.

La amenaza se había vuelto mayor, una guerra interna estaba por comenzar, guerra por el poder. Una más peligrosa que entre el bien y el mal. Guerra entre asesinos, entre el mal contra el mal.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Así que te proteges incluso antes de comenzar eh? Bien pensado, bien pensado.

Decía un hombre grande, cabello negro con una cicatriz enorme atravesándole la cara, mientras veía el televisor y consumía lo último de su puro.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora señor? — preguntó su sirviente, sirviéndole otra copa de vino francés.

— No comas ansias. Ya lo verás, todos lo verán.

Tiró el puro antes de tomar la copa y terminar todo el líquido de un sorbo. Se levantó con eterna calma y se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba su prisionero. Un calabozo ubicado en lo más recóndito de su enorme mansión, llena de lujos a tope. El calabozo era un lugar obscuro, frío y húmedo, que casi todo el tiempo se encontraba sumido en un olor putrefacto, pero con el paso de los días, los prisioneros se acostumbraban.

Contra la pared, se encontraba un chico de unos veintidós años de edad sujetado tanto de manos como de pies. Las cuerdas estaban lo suficientemente apretadas como para hacerle sangrar tobillos y muñecas. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, unas cadenas reforzaban los agarres, obligando al chico estar de pie. Se encontraba sin camisa y unos pantalones rasgados. Ese día se cumplía un mes de que se encontraba cautivo ahí. Su mirada verde miró con rabia al hombre que acaba de lanzarle un balde agua helada.

— ¿Y bien? Sigo esperando.

Los dos hombres que acompañaban al jefe, empezaron a reír ante el intento de chiste y la patada que le propinó al pobre chico, quien solo giró la cabeza por el impacto, escupió sangre y volvió a mirarlo con enojo. Su cabello negro como la noche, esparcido en la mayoría de su rostro, solo hacía que se viera de una manera más amenazante.

— ¡Responde!

El chico no retiraba su mirada. Lo que ocasionó que esta vez él recibiera una mirada asesina. Como es costumbre, el gran hombre chasqueó los dedos. Y enseguida, uno de sus fieles sirvientes le trajo justo o que pedía, al parecer ya lo tenía planeado desde tiempo atrás, pero no lo había podido usar como le gustaría y si no lo hacía ahora, jamás lo lograría. Además, ¿qué importa si lo usa ahora? Así puede planear como será la siguiente tortura.

—Semanas sin hablar, ahora sí te daré razones para que ya no hables más. —Se aceró a él de manera lenta, tratando de provocarle miedo, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó— Sosténganlo.

Obedientemente, los dos hombres le sujetaron con mayor fuerza las cuerdas y cadenas, logrando inmovilizar por completo al chico, que a pesar de saber su destino, ni siquiera se inmutaba o cambiaba su forma de mirar a su enemigo.

Aquel hombre tomó la aguja con el nylon*, listo para ser usado en los labios del chico, los cuales apretó con la intensión de hacerlos un poco más gruesos y facilitarse el trabajo, así como hacerle agónica la espera de su tortura. Sin embargo, la mirada del chico seguía sin decaer, así como también seguía sin expresión de miedo o susto, ni siquiera estaba temblando como cualquier otra persona haría.

L aguja traspasó el labio inferior con lentitud, se aseguró de que el nudo del final del hilo topara el labio, a tal grado de jalarlo con agresividad, asegurándose que no saldría ni por error, enseguida hizo lo mismo con el labio superior, jalando el hilo de tal forma se juntaran a la perfección los labios. Su tortura se volvía contra el hombre, al ver que el chico seguía sin actuar ni con un poco de miedo, incluso cuando esa agresividad logró que unas cuantas gotas empezaran a resbalar por la barbilla del joven.

— ¿Terminaste? — habló por fin después de tanto tiempo, con la voz ronca a causa de ello.

La impresión del hombre fue satisfactoria para el chico. Nadie de los presentes se esperaba esa reacción, esa mirada se volvió tan oscura que incluso quienes lo sujetaban lo soltaron, sintieron un miedo enorme recorrerles las entrañas. Ese chico estaba loco.

De pronto, el lugar empezó a llenarse de un humo denso, acompañado de un olor que no resultaba desagradable, pero tampoco era deseado para seguir deleitando el sentido del olfato.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? — dijo el hombre, viendo como sus acompañantes entraban en pánico y cargaban sus pistolas, listos para defenderse.

— Te veré en el infierno, Bloodfist.

Como si de una señal se tratara, una explosión se dio enseguida, enterando de escombros tanto a sus acompañantes como al jefe. Desorientándolo lo suficiente como para no percatarse de cuando un grupo de chicos entraron, liberaron a su prisionero y salieron de ahí, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente.

Cuando pudo deshacerse de los escombros y notó que efectivamente ya no había nadie y que el ruido de un helicóptero se alejaba, gritó de furia y golpeó al tipo que tenía cerca. Su siguiente movimiento sería justo donde más le doliera, donde no puedo hacer más que retorcerse de sufrimiento e impotencia, se vengaría de ellos. Se vengaría de él.

0-0-0-0

Una vez en el helicóptero, el chico cortó el hilo de sus labios y dejó escapar un quejido que había estado reprimiendo desde hacia rato.

— Ese maldito, me las va a pagar. — seguía quejándose, mientras se miraba en el espejo, a pesar de su carácter, era lo suficientemente vanidoso como para no querer cicatrices. — ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto en ir por mi?!

El piloto lo miró de reojo, tratando de reprimir una carcajada por la forma en la que actuaba, pareciera que el tener ese par de hoyos en los labios le dolía más que las heridas de manos y pies y quien sabe cuantas más heridas, que probablemente tendría.

— Por favor Toothless, primero se debía pactar el acuerdo con el presidente y lo sabes. — respondió uno de los chicos que le ayudó a escapar.

— ¡Pudo haber ido Tuffnut por mi!

— Él estaba encargado de escoltar a Algot.

— ¿Y se tardó tres semanas en escoltarlo?

— Tú tienes la culpa, ¡prácticamente te dejaste atrapar!

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

— ¡Snotlout, Toothless, ya basta! — gritó con desespero, el encargado de la misión, se encontraba recargado en la orilla de la parte abierta del helicóptero, observando el mar, sin soportar otro momento más la discusión de esos dos.

Los aludidos se vieron entre sí, antes de voltearlo a ver, seguía sumergido en ver el azul del mar.

— ¿Conseguiste pasar las armas? — preguntó sin interés de los susurros que se dieron en forma de queja por la forma en que los calló.

—Sí, no por nada me atraparon— respondió Toothless, volviendo su mirada al espejo, en forma de reproche por los comentarios anteriores de Snotlout.

El chico siguió mirando el mar, meditando su siguiente movimiento. Estaban en juego millones de dólares que no podía dejar pasar, además de que su siguiente víctima lo esperaba.

— Hey— llamó su atención Toothless, luego de un rato de silencio. — ¿Aun planeas asesinar a todas esas chicas?

— Alguien tiene que enseñarle una lección a ese idiota.

Snotlout y Toothless se volvieron a mirar entre sí.

— Erik, dirígete al aeropuerto, debemos salir antes del anochecer. La primera víctima es Ildri.

Toothless abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿O debo recordarte quién es su hermana?

El chico sonrió de medio lado, soltando un poco el aire. Reacomodó su posición y sacó la pequeña pistola con una sola bala que traía en su cinturón.

— Precisamente por eso, debe ser ella la primera, debo deshacerme de quien se interponga en mi camino. Además, esa será su advertencia para ese maldito.

Toothless se levantó y se acercó lo suficiente a su líder y mejor amigo, para ver su mirada vacía perderse entre sus dedos que jugaban con el gatillo de su arma.

— Después de todo— continuó en voz más baja ante la cercanía de su amigo. — Fue por eso que empecé esto.

— Estoy contigo. No te dejaré solo en esto Hiccup.

Como respuesta, le brindó otra media sonrisa, después de regresar el arma a su lugar de origen.

Regresó la vista al mar, sumergiéndose de nueva cuenta en sus pensamientos. Ignorando por completo lo que sucedía dentro del helicóptero.

* * *

Nylon: Es el hilo con el que se suturan heridas sino me equivoco, el punto es que es grueso.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el inicio de un fic que aun estoy planeando pero que quiero subir ya, sinceramente no estoy segura de lo que vendrá después y la continuación dependerá de ustedes. ¿Quieren que siga? ¿O prefieren leer otra cosa más? Es su decisión.

Espero que les haya gustado, aquí verán a un Hiccup un tanto diferente y deberán ser muy pacientes para que el hiccstrid llegue, ya que eso sí lo tengo planeado.

No tengo mucho que decir al respecto xD así que espero sus reviews.

Se despide _**Risu-chan xD**_

PD: perdonen faltas de ortografía, las corregiré. Titulo temporal.

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **29-Junio-2015**


End file.
